Infants generally are prone to quick, sudden squirmy movements while they are being changed. It is important in changing infants that movement of the infant be restricted so that diapers and clothing may be properly applied, so that medication may be properly applied and to prevent the infant from falling from the surface upon which it is being changed or otherwise become injured due to unexpected movements. It is particularly important that movement of an infant be restricted when the infant is being changed upon a changing table because changing tables are normally narrow and elevated well above the floor. An infant is very likely to be injured if it falls from a changing table. In restricting the movement of an infant during changing, if a restraining device is used, it is also important that the infant not be injured by the restraining device. Restricting movement while minimizing the chance for injury to an infant is a problem because infants are generally small and delicate. It is also desirable that the infant be kept as comfortable as possible during changing so that the infant's discomfort does not promote undesirable movement. Comfort is also desirable in the best interest of the child. Thus, it would be useful to have a device for restricting movement of an infant during changing that enhances the changing process, that minimizes the chance for injury to the infant and that maximizes comfort for the infant.